


Transcripts for Someone In Your Corner

by kirani, Lukutoukka



Series: In Your Corner [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: We really liked the aesthetic of the text screenshots in Someone In Your Corner but wanted to make them accessible to everyone, so here are the transcripts of any texts from the main work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text log for Chapter 43 of Someone In Your Corner

Text log from November 24, 2015

Me: Hi Alyosha. It’s K. 

Alyosha: K! How are you?

Me: I’m alright. Just wanted to let you know that I’m safe. Don’t feel much like writing a full email rn 

Alyosha: That’s okay)) Thank you for letting me know you are alright))

Me: The rocks say hi [photo of red rock formation against a blue sky]

Alyosha: !!! very pretty rocks!! They helped thinking?

Me: Yeah. So did your email. Thanks. 

Alyosha: Good)) You want talk about it?

Me: No, not really. Just wanted to let you know I was still alright. As alright as I’m going to be right now anyways. Going to therapy. Talking to my best friend. I’m safe. 

Me: I know you worry. 

Alyosha: I do, little bit)) Thank you for checking in. Is good that you talk to people))

Me: I want to talk with you, too. There’s just so much I can’t tell you. Sorry. 

Alyosha: Can tell me everything. Is safe with me, promise

Alyosha: But I understand if you not ready, is okay)))

Me: I’m not, sorry. But thank you for understanding. 

Alyosha: Of course)))

Alyosha: [photo of a kid’s drawing of a penguin surrounded by snowflakes]

Alyosha: look what the little one gave me))))

Me: Still no luck turning him into a Falcs fan, I see. 

Alyosha: I try and try, but is very stubborn kid((

Me: Good luck. Say hi to all for me. I have to go do some work stuff. Talk to you later. 

Alyosha: stay safe, K)))

Me: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To continue reading: [Chapter 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311868/chapters/41790137)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transcript of Chapter 50 of Someone In Your Corner

Textlog between Tater and Snowy

February 16, 2016

Me: snowy

Me: snowy, he want kids and family

Me: he say he sappy over me

Me: help

Me: i need tell him who i am, no?

Snowy: At one point you’ll need to tell him

Snowy: But maybe not right now

Snowy: Go take your nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To continue reading: [Chapter 51](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311868/chapters/41991584)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Log for chapter 60 of Someone In Your Corner

Kent: I’m freaking out, man

Swoops: About what? Is someone bugging you about Zimmermann again?

Kent: No, about Alyosha

Swoops: He still hasn’t responded? 

Kent: No!

Kent: What if he hates me?

Kent: What if he thinks I’m ruining his favorite sport?

Kent: WHAT IF HE WENT TO THE PRESS

Swoops: Parse, calm down. He didn’t go to the press. You guys are way too close for that. 

Kent: Then why hasn’t he responded???

Swoops: Maybe he’s just really hungover? The Falcs just won the cup, I’m sure he’s out at the rally and all that to see the team.

Kent: For 5 days??

Swoops: I dunno, man. But he doesn’t hate you. And he hasn’t gone to the press. I promise.

Kent: How can you be sure?

Swoops: Your agent would have called by now.

Kent: Okay, true. But I do think he hates me. Or is at least rethinking our entire friendship. No way he’s coming to visit me now. I fucked up. 

Kent: Why do I always fuck up.

Swoops: Parse, you did not fuck up. You let yourself be vulnerable with someone you trust. That’s fucking growth, man! You should be proud of yourself.

Kent: I’d be more proud if he’d respond.

Swoops: Have you tried texting him? If he’s busy with work and the Falcs and stuff he may not be checking his email. 

Kent: Good idea. Doing that now.


End file.
